Mal and Ben Forever
by PurpleFairy672
Summary: Mal and Ben one shots! Requests welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! I'm back! You might remember me as the author of 'A Simple Wish'. Along with its sequel I am going to make this Mal and Ben one shot collection, because they're my favourite couple! Feel free to send in requests_!

"Not now Ben," Mal took more books out of her locker, Ben watching her closely.

It didn't show but if you looked really closely at Mal there were dark circles under her eyes, like she had not been sleeping well.

"You can always do it later you know." Ben told her but she replied with a quick 'I have to finish this by today' and walked towards her dorm.

Mal had got food poisoning recently and had to stay in bed for one week. The exams were coming up soon so she had a lot of work to catch up on and she had forgotten to ask someone to take notes for her.

She was always awake at night completing previous work along with her homework.

Ben was amazed at how fast Mal worked, and so neatly too. But she had to sacrifice her sleep for it and Ben hated that.

He had offered to help her but she refused, saying he had to take care of his duties.

But now instead of just shrugging and walking the other way he followed her and knocked at her door.

"Come in!" Mal usually came to open the door herself but this time she didn't, so it was proof that she was working hard.

Ben walked in and saw Mal hunched over her desk, she didn't look up and kept working.

"Mal?"

"I'm busy." She replied, as her hand kept writing.

"Mal can you stop it please."

"Stop what?"

"You're tiring yourself out. I think its time you took a break." Ben replied calmly, hoping that Mal will take on his offer.

But the girl went back to her work, sighing loudly.

It had been a year since Mal and her friends had arrived, and she had changed a lot. She cared about her school, and managed to get a good grade.

Ben walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Mal, you need a break. You haven't been sleeping well, and you've been working hard. Forgetting about your work for a while helps you relax." Ben looked at her, his light green eyes silently begging her to let go of her work.

Mal thought for a moment before putting down her pencil and getting up from her desk.

"I guess your right."

Ben offered his arm and she took it as he silently led her to the Enchanted lake.

For a while they just sat there, looking up at the sky.

Ben looked down at the fairy. She was drifting off, but opened her eyes as quick as she shut them.

"Go to sleep Mal." Ben said softly. Mal nodded and closed her eyes again.

He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. Staring at her for a while he kissed her forehead and pulled her close, glad to see her happy and relaxed for once.

 _I hope this makes sense, because English is not my first language but I'm trying hard. All requests welcome!_


	2. Did I mention I love you?

_This is for Pinksakura271._

 _Hope it lives up to expections._

"I promise after the coronation everything will be okay."

The four knew nothing will be okay after the coronation. All of them had grown to like the place and they were about to choose good. They were about to forget that their parents or the wand ever happened.

Until that Chad came in. Mal was about to apologize, but he was the one who stopped her.

But now, she chose to steal the wand, please her mother, and get revenge on these royals.

She was going to give Ben an anti- love potion that day. She was going to forget about the wand. But now, all she wanted was revenge.

"How long does she think its gonna last?" Audrey's voice interupted her thoughts.

Mal came out of her thoughts just in time to hear Jane say,

"How is he gonna make a villian a queen?"

That did it. She wasn't going to listen to a girl who was two years younger than her.

She stood up, turned around, and hit Jane hard across the cheek.

The young fairy put a hand on her cheek, her expression turning from mocking to shocked.

On the Isle Mal wouldn't have cared if she slapped someone.

But this was Auradon. What was she thinking?

She stood back a little, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. No, she couldn't cry and prove herself weak.

She turned around, facing Evie, Jay, and Carlos. They stepped forward, but she held up her hand

Mal looked around, many people having the sad, disappointed looks, others having the I-told-you-so ones. Her gaze fell on Ben, his expression hard to tell.

She couldn't bear it. She ran. She kept running and didn't stop. She was crying by this time, and didn't even try to hold back the sobs.

She was in a forest. Perfect. She sat down on a branch, feeling defeated.

Ben watched from behind a tree. Not wanting to see her hurt, he silently made his way to where she was sitting.

"Mal." Was all he said before putting his arm round her shoulders. She tried pulling away at first but ended up sobbing on his shoulder.

"Its okay." He whispered, rubbing her back.

Mal just sat there, clinging to him. It felt so nice, but this was not real. She pulled away.

"You're under a l-" She was cut off by Ben.

"A love spell? I know."

"How?" She asked, confused, a look pure horror on her face.

"It washed off in the Enchanted lake."

"I'm so sorry-"

"No need to apologize."Ben smiled. "I was in love with you anyway." He turned bright red. "Did I say that out loud?"

Mal nodded, but she was smiling. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said,  
"I love you too." leaving Ben redder then ever.


	3. Proposal

Ben nervously played with the collar of his jacket as he walked inside the library.

He had felt confident at first, but as soon as he reached the doorway of his mother's library he felt all his confidence fly out of him.

At least dad isn't here, Ben thought as he walked inside.

Queen Belle looked up from the book she was reading and smiled when she saw his son standing in front of her.

"Ben, honey, how was your day?"

"Fine, I guess." Belle noticed how uncomfortable Ben looked.

"Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to tell you something." Ben replied uneasily and his mother motioned for him to sit down.

"Well...mom, Its been a year since the coronation... and I've been thinking... I..I well..."

Belle watched patiently as her son struggled with his words.

"I am planning to propose to Mal." Ben said quickly, looking down at the marble floor to avoid his mother's gaze.

To his surprise Belle came forward and hugged him.

"I'm really happy for you. Its marvellous news, that youre listening to your heart and are going to marry the one you love most. Congratulations." She smiled.

"Congratulations for what?" King Adam stood at the doorway.

"I'm planning to propose to Mal." Ben said for the second time that day, more confident now that his mother was with him.

"You WHAT?" Ben's father stepped further inside the room, clenching his fists.

"Calm down, Adam." Belle got up from where she was sitting, trying to get Ben and Adam away from eachother.

"Calm down?" Adam glared at his wife. "How can I calm down when my son is planning to marry that..that...menace."

"She has a name, dad." Ben growled furiously at his father's comment. "I'm going to marry her because I love her! There's nothing you could do to stop me!"

The former king seemed to become more angry and he roared, something he hadn't done in years.

Belle, sensing trouble, rushed outside ignoring Lumiere and Cogsworth who were asking why she was in a hurry. She reached the car, and in a few moments she was sitting inside telling the driver to go straight to Auradon Prep.

Belle got out to look for Mal. As if by luck, she spotted the fairy quietly sketching on one of the garden benches.

She rushed over to the bench, Mal quickly got up and curtsied.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, your Majesty." She asked.

"Oh Mal, its Ben." She replied. "Him and his father are arguing."

"What for?" Mal asked, still not getting why Belle had come to her.

"Ben wants more kids from the Isle to come, and Adam is completely against it." If she had told Mal that Ben was going to propose to her, than it would've ruined Ben's surprise. "And you're the only one who can stop them."

"Me?"

"Yes dear, you. Now lets not ask any more questions, we have to get there fast."

They reached the castle soon enough, and they hurried over to Belle's library.

What they saw in the library shocked them.

Ben's clothes were torn, and he was looking furious. There was blood dripping down his face. Adam looked pretty much the same way. When Ben's gaze fell on Mal, he knew that his mother had told her. His surprise was ruined.

Mal, however, only believed that they were fighting because Adam refused to allow Ben to bring in more kids from the Isle, her 'hometown'. He knew how they had suffered all the sixteen years they were there, and he had told her he would soon bring more kids. She had no idea Ben was going to propose to her.

They stood there for a moment, Ben and Adam glared at eachother. Finally Belle pushed Mal forward.

"Mal, get out of the way. You'll get hurt." Ben growled.

But she didn't move. Belle smiled. This was the strong and beautiful young woman she wanted for her son.

Mal put a hand on Ben's shoulder to stop him from stepping forward.

"Ben this isn't going to get you anywhere." She said gently.

"I'm the king and he can't stop me from getting what I want."

"Benjamin! You are to listen to what I say, king or not!" Both of them were in full beast mode now. But that wasn't going to stop Mal now.

She gently ran a hand through Ben's hair.

"Ben, you need to stop." Ben looked at her, and instantly began to calm down when he looked into Mal's emerald green eyes.

He let out a deep breath, before walking out of the room, Mal following.

Belle was still smiling now, Adam was taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

He himself had seen how Mal calmed Ben down, how he relaxed when he looked into her eyes. When he became king people told him and Belle that they were quiet an extraordinary couple, but they came to accept them after seeing how much they loved eachother.

They'd come to accept Mal too, why was he making such a scene when Mal made Ben the happiest person alive? Sure it'd take a little while to get used to the fairy, but he was going to try.

Meanwhile Ben walked back to his room, Mal right behind him.

"Thanks Mal."

"For what?"

"For everything. I could've hurt you, though."

"So...who were you going to bring over?"

"Huh?" Ben turned to face Mal.

"From the Isle. Your mom told me. You wanted to bring more children from the Isle, right? And your dad was against it."

"Oh that. I wanted to confirm with my parents first. So I didnt think of it." He smiled. He'd have to thank his mom for that.

Back at the library Belle was talking to Adam.

"I guess I was too hard on them." Adam said.

"So Ben can marry Mal?"

"Absolutely."

 _I am sooo sorry. I didn't update in a while. But this play is coming up at my school and so to 'express our creativity' we have to add our own twist in the original story. And you know, speaking English is a big thing where I live, so... I try hard to get a good grade. But I tried too hard so I'm the one who has to write the new script, since I got the highest score in English this term. I should be writing it now, but I took some time to complete this request. Don't worry, the other requested stories will be up by this week. :-)_


	4. I want him back

For Kingson24601. (Sorry I kept you waiting.)

Audrey watched as Ben kissed Mal's cheek as she closed her locker and liked her arm with his.

Okay she was so not jealous- well, maybe a little.

What did Mal have that she didn't? On numerous occasions she saw Ben kiss, hug Mal or hold her hands.

And as for her, she never let Ben go further than kissing her hand, and she knew that he wasn't willing to do that anyway. She also knew that Ben was taking Mal out on another date. But where.

All Audrey was that they would kiss, link their arms and walk off. And today, she didn't have time to run back to her dorm, find the right shoes while she started another rant (driving her roomate nuts).

She followed close behind Ben and Mal, doing a good job keeping well hidden.

Ben had his arm round Mal's waist and he was smiling down at her.

"So how are you doing on all that paperwork?" She asked.

Ben laughed. "Not too well, but I have gone through a lot of it." He kissed the top of her nose.

Audrey unsuccessfully tried to hold back a groan, and Ben and Mal heard.

"Who's there?" Mal asked.

"Stay here. I'll go see." Ben released his grip on Mal.

The place was pretty much lonely with only a few trees and bushes cornering it, also where Audrey was hiding.

Ben slowly advanced to where the groan was heard from, Audrey tried to run away but she was wearing heels and it was hard to escape as it would cause more noise. He pulled aside a branch and there was Audrey, a mixture of jealous, angry and ashamed.

"Are you stalking us?" He asked, amused. He had always thought of Audrey as a perfect princess that was just too perfect, too proper to even look into her own diary.

Obviously, Mal heard, she was not too far away.

"Ben, who's there?" She asked, walking over to where Ben stood. He felt relieved as his girlfriend stood beside him to take a good look at the stalker.

"Audrey?" She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Ben smiled a little to himself. He found it cute when she did that, when she was confused.

"I was stalking you. So what? Any problem with that?"

"Actually we do have a problem. For such a proper princess like you, you shouldn't go around stalking people." Mal stated, not showing any anger in her voice.

"I should as long as its for a purpose." Audrey smirked. Ben and Mal shared a confused look. "See, I was just making sure our dear king didn't do anything inappropriate."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Since you two sneak out whenever you get the chance?"

"I take her to the Enchanted Lake." Ben replied simply.

Audrey's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"You take that...that villian to the Enchanted Lake?"

"Yeah, I do. Any problem with that?" Ben asked, slightly raising his voice.

"Yes I have." Audrey turned to Mal.

She grabbed her wrist. "And you." She growled. "You better be careful."

"You're the one who has to be careful, Audrey." Ben snarled. "Because if you ever touch my Mal again you're going to spend your life on the Isle."

"But-"

"Go away Audrey." Audrey knew Ben long enough to know not to mess with him.

She ran away as fast as her high heels could carry her.

Ben pulled Mal into a hug, his buried into her hair.  
"Are you okay?" He murmered.

"I'm fine. Now come on," She pulled away from the hug. "we have a date to go to." 


	5. Meet the parents

For DragonEmperor999 Hope it lives up to expectations.

Evie opened the door to her bedroom to find Mal by her closet, all her dresses on the her bed.

Mal herself was looking stressed. Evie knew something was wrong, usually the blue haired princess was the one standing in front of her closet.

"Mal, what's wrong?"

" . . .Ben's parents." She replied before going through the dresses on her bed.

She sighed and walked over to her closet again. "Nothing...to...wear...need...to...go... shopping." She was whispering, to no one in particular.

"M, they like you." Evie played with the charm bracelet on her right hand as she continued, "Besides, I aleady made a dress for you."

She walked up to her own closet and pulled out a knee length emerald dress with full sleeves and a v-neck.

"How did you-"

"Since you'd have to meet Ben's parents one day, eventually, so I already made a dress. Its perfect for dinner with the royal family." Evie smiled.

"Its amazing." Mal took the dress from her hands.

"Come on," Evie said, "We have to get you ready."

An hour later, Mal was waiting for Ben in her room. She played impatiently with the silk rose clipped in her hair.

There was a knock on the door a few moments after, and she went to open the door, trying her best to put on a smile.

Ben kissed her cheek and smiled.

"You ready?" He asked, offering his arm.

She closed the door behind her and nodded before taking his arm.

"Mom is really excited to meet you." Ben said, noticing Mal was nervous.

"She is?" The boy nodded, and squeezed her hand. He leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped by the clearing of the driver's throat.

Ben sighed and whispered to Mal, "That's Cogsworth. My driver was sick, so he took his place. He can be a little annoying sometimes, but he'll get used to you." Mal smiled.

"I heard that!" Cogsworth said from in front of them. The couple chuckled. "I was just reminding you to stop doing that in public. And yes Mal, I'm very pleased to meet you. Their Majesties will be delighted to see you."

"Thank you. It is nice meeting you too."

As soon as she said that, the limo stopped, and they both got out.

Belle and Adam were standing at the front door themselves, smiling warmly at the couple.

Mal curtsied to them, having remembered how to do that in Goodness class.

Belle smiled and shook her head.

"Now there's no need for that, Mal. You can call us Belle and Adam."

They all walked inside. Mal looked around, feeling a little overwhelmed.

Don't make a fool out of yourself.

Mal tried not to focus too much on the fact that the ceiling was too high, or the servants bowed to them.

So Ben was king and had a lot of money. Big deal.

Except that it was kind of a big deal.

They entered the large dining room. Adam sat down at the head of the table, Belle on his right, Ben on his left, and Mal beside him. It was not long before the palace servants came in with food.

Mal remembered the correct spoon to use, since Evie had lent her "Proper Table Manners" book to her, which had been Evil Queen's once. As they ate, Ben held her hand in his, which did not go unnoticed by Belle and Adam, and they shared a secretive smile.

"So, Mal, we don't really know much about you. What do you like to do?" Adam suddenly asked, and Belle gave her a warm smile.

Mal swallowed. Trying to play it cool, she replied, "Well, I like to draw," She paused to see their exchange, they smiled. "And I like to read too." Belle's eyes lit up.

The old queen remembered when they had dinner with Audrey. It was disastrous right from the start. The princess was wearing a skin tight pink dress with the shortest skirt and the highest heels. Her hair was piled up on her head, making her look more snobby than usual. Adam had mostly looked at the floor avoiding to look at Audrey, and when they had asked her what she liked to do most, she had proudly exclaimed, "Shopping! And of course, spending time with my precious Benny boo!" Loud enough for the whole kingdom to hear.

Mal however, had on a modest and simple dress, with only a rose in her hair and emerald earrings. And this, Belle liked the most. She had always prefered simple.

"Honey, you can come into my library whenever you feel like it." Belle squeezed the fairy's hands. Mal nodded quietly.

Ben smiled to himself. This was going great. Belle and Mal got into a conversation, and soon the quiet and awkward meet the parents dinner turned into a special occasion everyone would remember.

Adam pulled Ben aside.

"She certainly keeps you happy."

"She does. A lot."

"And you love her?"

"I love her with all my heart."

"You two are quiet the pair. And I've decided you are free to date. And please tell her, me and Belle love her too."  
Ben beamed.

"Thanks dad."

After dinner Ben and Mal bid them goodbye.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner." She smiled at the former king and queen.

"Your welcome." Belle replied and Mal turned and walked back to the limo with Ben.


	6. Don't mention my father again

For silverwolf.  
Hope it lives up to expectations.

Ben was helping Mal clean out her dorm. It was a Sunday and they had nothing else to do.

He had gone through most of her things, when he came across a sketch.

In it there was a man, middle aged, he had short black hair and a black robe that reached his ankles with black boots.

"Mal?" Ben asked.

"Hmm?"

"Should we keep this?" He held up the sketch.

Mal turned around, and her eyes widened. "No." She said firmly and turned back to her closet as she sorted through her clothes.

Ben looked at the sketch again, confused. He was sure he saw fear enter her eyes as soon as she saw her drawing.

"Can I ask why?" Mal put a pair of boots down and faced him.

"Well..." She said, playing with his ring that sat on her finger. "He's," she struggled to continue, "my father."

Ben didn't know how to react. After a few moments of silence he asked, "What's his name?"

"Diaval. He... left us when I was three. My mother told me that he was weak, useless. And like that she kicked him out. He loved me. A lot. He told me he wasn't leaving me, he was just leaving mother." She was now sitting on her bed, Ben right beside her.

"He promised he'd come back, but he never came. And since he was out of the way, my mother could easily torture me." A tear rolled down her cheek, which Ben noticed.

"Mal, I'm so sorry." He wiped her tears and put an arm around her. She snuggled into him and he kissed her forehead.

"So, I drew him when I first came to Auradon. I missed him. And since my mother wasn't there, she couldn't find what I drew. But... I learned to move on. I know he's never going to come back. He was the only person apart from my friends who treated me with kindness, and..." Mal couldn't continue, it hurt too much.

Ben pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh Mal, I understand. There's loads of people now who love you. Me, our friends, my parents and many more."

"You're right." She pulled away. "Oh, and Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Never mention my father again."

Ben nodded. 


	7. Happy Valentine's Day

Ben ran a hand through his hair, attempting to smooth it down. He peered in the mirror closely to find any imperfections. When he saw there were none, he straightened his tie. He wanted to be perfect for this day.

He knew Mal loved him, and she'd still love him no matter how he looked, but it was Valentine's Day, and it was the first time Mal would celebrate it.

He picked up a bouquet of red roses from his bed and smiled as he walked out of the room.

He was so excited he could barely walk. He passed Evie and Doug, and Audrey and Chad. He barely noticed them. Ben knocked on the door.

When Mal opened it, he got blown away. She was wearing a strapless purple knee length dress with a red ribbon around her waist. Her hair were curled into a ponytail.

"You look beautiful," Ben smiled, giving her the bouquet of roses and taking her hand. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mal."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ben." She gave him a smile that always brightened Ben's day.

They walked to Destiny's Hill together, a place where Ben often took her. He set up a picnic for them, and after they'd eaten, they sat there in eachother's embrace, looking up at the stars.

"Mal?" Ben asked, pulling away.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He smiled.

"I know that, Ben, and I love you too."

Ben stood up, and Mal did too.

"Mal, I love you and always will. Ever since I we got together my life got a whole lot better. I love you so much that I can't put it into words." He got down on one knee and produced a velvet box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" Mal stood there, speechless. Her eyes filled with happy tears and she nodded.

"Yes, Ben, I will marry you."

Ben slid a diamond ring on her finger and pulled her in for a kiss.

This was a Valentine's day they would never forget.


	8. A Wedding At the Catherel

"It's time." Mal heard Evie's sweet voice and she looked up at her. She stood up slowly, and lifted her white dress a little to walk properly. She took the bouquet of flowers from Evie, and looked down at her purple high heels.

Mal gave Evie a small hug, and smiled at Belle who was standing beside her. She looked at her bridesmaids, Lonnie, and Jane, who gave her reassuring smiles. Evie was the maid of honour.

Mal was wearing a strapless white mermaid dress with purple heels. Her purple hair, which were longer-they had grown during the five years she was in Auradon- were curled and they fell loosely past her shoulders. She wore diamond earrings and a purple jewelled necklace. Her long veil flowed behind her.

Evie and the rest of the bridesmaids were wearing dark blue knee length dresses, the tops were tight and glittered, and their skirts spread out. Yellow ribbons was wrapped around their waists, and they carried with them blue bells. Belle was in a yellow gown, and her brown hair were curled.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to get married." She smiled and blinked back a tear.

"You'd better." Belle smiled and hugged Mal. "Let's go." They left the room.

Mal took a deep breath as the doors of the catheral opened. Jay smiled at her from beside her. He was going to walk her down the aisle. They took slow steps as the crowd cheered around them. Ben was already tearing up, and he tugged at the collar of his black tux, a mixture of exitement and nervousness. Mal looked so beautiful, and he was so, so happy he got to spend the rest of his life with her.

Doug, his best man, smiled at Ben. Ben was going to get married to his love, and he was happy he was going to be there. By then Mal was standing besides Ben, and Jay had joined the rest of the groomsmen, Chad and Carlos. Dude, the ring bearer wagged his tail silently.

They said their vows, and tears formed in their eyes as well as the others. Then it was the I do's.

"I do," Ben said, knowing these were the best words he'd ever said in his whole life.

"I do," Mal replied, and then they kissed, as the crowd cheered.

"OUR NEW QUEEN!" Adam shouted and the cheers increased. Ben put his arm around Mal's waist and they turned to look at the kingdom in front of them. This was their life now. Ben smiled as he realized there was no man in the world who was luckier than him. 


	9. Someone Missing from my life

_Okay so this one is really sad. Sorry about that._

Ben couldn't believe the words that he just heard. He fell down on his knees as tears littered his face.

"I'm so sorry, Ben, but she's gone." Fairy Godmother looked sympathetically at the group of four present in the hospital room. She then left the room, and she couldn't help but let a tear slip down her wrinkled cheek.

Evie was sobbing beside Mal's bed, where she lay lifeless. Mal was the only thing she had who was closest to her sister. Jay put his arm around Ben's shoulder,his face expressionless, trying to be strong for all of them. Carlos was curled up in a ball on the sofa, ignoring Dude's curious nudges.

Ben helped himself up and walked closer to Mal, and took her hand in his. It was pale and cold, not soft and warm like whenever she touched him. A tear slipped down his cheek, and he began sobbing over her dead body, gripping her hand tighter as he recalled happy memories of them together. All four bent over her, all of them with tearful eyes. Dude, who seemed to understand, curled up at her feet.

Ben took it the hardest. Mal was only nineteen, why her? Why did that stupid driver didn't take any notice of a beautiful young girl crossing the road? A girl with purple hair and black jacket?

"I love you, Mal." He said, and leaned down and kissed her. Her lips didn't move. They kept still. Her whole body stopped working. She was dead. Gone forever.

"My sister." Evie whispered, gently stroking Mal's hair as the tears continued to fall.

"I wish...it didn't have to be her." Jay said softly, his voice shaking as he gave up trying not to cry.

"You'll always remain in my heart, big sis," Carlos knelt down and touched her hand. She was the one he looked upto. The one he loved most out of the three of his friends.

"You were my happiness, Mal." Ben whispered in her ear. "How can I live without you?"

Ben woke up, his heart pounding. It was a nightmare. He looked down at his black clothes. It was the night of the funeral, and he had cried himself go sleep.

And after realizing his nightmare was real, he broke down again. His shoulders started shaking and he covered his face in his hands. Ben desperately needed his Mal again. He missed being with her, being able to hug her, kiss her.

Belle passed his room, and heard his sobs. She placed a hand on her chest, and closed her eyes as she remembered how happy Ben used to be when Mal was around. She too was fond of the girl, and she ran back to her room, to cry in Adam's arms without being heard.

Ben spent rest of the days in his room, staring up at the ceiling, looking at pictures of Mal.

 _"I love you, Mal." Ben told her, as they gazed out to the Enchanted Lake._

 _"I love you too, Ben," Her clear, sweet voice told him and he smiled, playing with her hair. "Always and forever, even after I die."_

 _"Please don't talk about dying, Mal." Ben frowned. "I can't imagine a world without you. I don't want you to leave me. Ever. Promise me that."_

 _"I promise, Ben, I'll never leave you." She gave him a smile, and sank into his side further._

Oh Mal, why did you have to break that promise?

He visited her grave that night.

"Hi, Mal." Ben greeted, and started to tear up a bit. "I miss you. Why did you go? Didn't you think of me? Or of Evie? Of Carlos? Of Jay? They all miss you, and I miss you the most. Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Chad, my parents, Fairy Godmother, they miss you too. All I can think of is you. You hold my heart. You promised me you wouldn't leave me. Yet you did. You're gone, nothing's the same now. I wouldn't even think of getting together with someone else, nor would I ever marry. I was going to propose to you, but you went before I got a chance to. Of all the handsome princes you could get, you chose me. And you stuck with me even after I confessed how weird I really am. You never told me I wasn't giving you time because of my duties as king, but you helped me out. You are my soul, my heart, and I will love you, forever."

He placed a purple rose on her grave and sobbed the whole way back.


	10. Genie in A Bottle

_For Pinksakura271, who requested this by PM. This is based on Mal's 'Genie in a Bottle' music video._

"I can't find Mal anywhere!" Ben complained as he entered his dorm room. Doug looked up from his Chemistry textbook, and pushed his glasses up. He smiled.

"I saw her going to the empty classroom. She said Jordan was calling her," Doug laughed, as Ben sighed. He'd looked for her everywhere. In the hallways, the gardens, the library, and in her and her friends' dorms.

"Doug," he whined. "You couldn't tell me that before? I have to go to the other building again!"

"Good luck," Doug chuckled, before Ben ran outside and slammed the door behind him.

Ben arrived just in time to see Mal talking to Jordan's lamp. For a moment he laughed in his head. Here was his brave, sensible Mal, talking to an inanimate object, but then again, she was a fairy, and it probably made sense to her. She rubbed the lamp, and some gold sparks came out of it before it sucked her inside. Ben, concerned about her, ran towards Mal, and got sucked in too.

He found himself behind a pillar, in a huge room in all shades of gold, red, and orange. Ben looked over to see Mal there too, looking around. A grin spread on his face, as he waited to see what she'd do next.

The sight that took place in front of Ben was totally unexpected. Mals outfit changed into one of a genie's, and her beautiful purple locks curled into a side ponytail. He smiled as he saw her dancing and singing.

 _Come on, come on Ohh, whow_

 _I feel like I've been locked up tight For a century of lonely nights Waiting for someone to release me You're lickin' your lips And blowing kisses my way But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...)_

 _Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no_

 _If you wanna be with me Baby there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way_

 _If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah)_  
 _Gotta like what you do_

 _(I'm a genie in a bottle baby Gotta rub me the right way honey I'm a genie in a bottle baby Come come, come on and let me out)_

 _The music's fading and the lights down low Just one more dance and then we're good to go Waiting for someone Who needs me Hormones racing at the speed of light But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...)_

 _Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no (but my heart is sayin' no)_

Ben kept following her, skipping behind one pillar to the other, until he ran into a figure. It was a girl, with black hair in a high ponytail. She wore a gold jacket over a dark purple top with a wide belt in a lighter shade at the waist. She wore bright blue harem pants and black boots.

"Jordan," he whispered. She gave a slight nod before slithering away, and Ben turned back to watch Mal.

 _If you wanna be with me Baby there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)_  
 _You gotta rub me the right way_

 _you wanna be with me (Ohh)_  
 _I can make your wish come true (Your wish come true ohh)_  
 _Just come and set me free baby And I'll be with you_

 _(I'm a genie in a bottle baby Gotta rub me the right way honey I'm a genie in a bottle baby Come come, come on and let me out)_

 _I'm a genie in a bottle baby Gotta rub me the right way honey (If you wanna be with me)_  
 _I'm a genie in a bottle baby Come come, come on and let me out_

 _Ooohhh, my body's sayin' lets go Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no_

 _If you wanna be with me Baby there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)_  
 _You gotta rub me the right way_

 _If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true Just come and set me free, baby And I'll be with you_

 _If you wanna be with me Baby there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle (In a bottle baby)_  
 _You gotta rub me the right way_

 _If you wanna be with me (If you wanna be with me)_  
 _I can make your wish come true Just come and set me free baby And I'll be with you_

 _I'm a genie in a bottle baby Come come, come on and let me out_

Ben was totally entranced by her performance, and he was too lost in her to notice that the song had ended and some gold sparks brought them back in the empty classroom.

"Ben!" Mal's voice brought him back to reality. Her outfit had gone and now she was wearing her leather clothes.

"Yeah?" Ben grinned.

"Um...did you see any of that?" She looked away, her cheeks turning red. Ben took her chin in his hand and tilted her face, his thumb stroking her chin. It reminded Mal of their first date.

"Your little show was so amazing, Mal," he said, making Mal smile. "I know the genie chic is not your style but you look so delicious." Ben's hand released her chin and he leaned in and kissed her on her nose. "Mal, just...promise me no other guy will see you in that outfit. If so your brothers Jay and Carlos. Otherwise I would order them to the dungeons."

Mal laughed, before kissing him tenderly on the lips. She pulled away and told him, "Ben, I will always be your genie in a bottle. Your one wish will be granted."


	11. Loving Dictatorship

_Pinksakura271 requested this by PM. You get great ideas, by the way!_

"Then it is my honor, and my joy, to bless our new king-" Fairy Godmother didn't get to finish, as Jane, her daughter, had just snatched it from her in front of the entire kingdom. She kept spinning around with the wand in her both hands, as sparks shot out of it.

Everyone stepped back, except for Mal, who didn't know what to do. Here was a chance for her to take the wand, to prove to her mother she was evil enough and to earn her full name. But there also was something in her heart telling her that she shouldn't. Before she could think anymore gasps were heard and she looked up to see Ben and Jane fighting for the wand.

Ben was stronger, and managed to pull it out of Jane's grip.

Fairy Godmother, and his parents looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to give the wand to them so they could resume the coronation. But he didn't.

He turned from them and walked calmly over to the crowd of people closest to him. He turned to Mal, who stood at front. Ben took her hand and closed her fingers over the wand. Everyone gasped again, including Mal.

She looked up, surprised, and then looked down at the wand again. She had it. She could easily break the barrier and let the villians conquer. However, before Mal did any of that, she had some questioning to do.

"B-Ben, I don't understand. Why are you giving m-me this?" Ben smirked, something he rarely did, and without warning, hooked his arm around her waist. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered in her ear, "Freeze everyone in here besides us, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Doug, then I will explain. When you freeze everyone have them still see and hear."

Mal, willing to do as Ben said, followed his command because she was highly turned on by his beastly dominance. After she froze everyone she looked into Ben's eyes, to see his light green eyes were replaced with a beautiful bloody red.

"Now, Mal," he started. "After our date I realized your tensions involving the love spell." Mal, wanting to tell him the truth, opened her mouth to speak but Ben held his hand up in front of her, ordering her to stop. "The love spell only surfaced what I felt for you since you have arrived. When it hit me, how you didn't know what love was it enraged me." Ben turned his back on Mal to face his parents and Fairy Godmother, but he continued talking to Mal. "Mal, don't release the other villians. You, your siblings, Doug and I can rule Auradon. You're stronger than Maleficent. I can feel it." As he turned back to Mal he missed the horror in Belle's eyes.

"Ben, you're right, my mother was wrong. Love isn't weak, it's kind of amazing." Mal gave Ben a seductive smile. Then she frowned. "But how are we going to do it. I-"

He cut her off by pressing her lips to hers, and pulling her into a kiss. Ben pulled away and smiled. "My dark fairy, I'm way ahead of you. Use the wand to erase everyone's memories, so we could mould them into whatever we want."

Mal's lips curled into a smile. "Ben, you're a genius! However, I want to make Audrey my personal servant. May I, Ben?" Ben gave Audrey a sly look.

"Mal, of course, anything you want."

Evie walked over to Doug. "Well, you know everything, how do you feel? Because I don't want Mal to erase your memories."

Doug took Evie's hand and squeezed it comfortably. "Evie, you're here, evil or not it's home to me." She smiled and kissed him.

Jay and Carlos just stood there and watched their sisters. They smiled. Jay then cleared his throat.

"Alright, enough with the sweetly sappy. Mal, unfreeze everyone so we can get to taking over."


	12. Hold my hand

_For ILoveEverything6._

"I'm only doing this because I love you," Ben sighed as he followed Mal. She ignored him and kept pulling him by the hand, smiling brightly. He looked ahead to see the old tower standing in the darkness, almost hidden by the trees.

Ever since she found out about the tower(Audrey had told her when they were hanging out one afternoon), Mal had been dying to go there. She wanted to find out all it's secrets and mysteries. Ben had strongly objected at first.

"Who could blame me for wanting to keep you safe?" He had asked when Mal had demanded one reason she couldn't go.

"But you're not my dad!" Mal whined.

"But I'm the king!" Ben reminded her. "And my dad had forbade anyone to go there."

"You're the king now," She said. "And as the king's girlfriend and the future queen of Auradon I want to go there."

Ben sighed. "Fine. Anything to see you smile."

Mal grinned, and threw her arms around him, pulling him in a tight hug.

And here they were, gazing up at the old tower. "Come on! Let's go inside!" Mal exclaimed cheerfully. "Inside?" Ben asked. "Yeah!" Mal said, with the energy of a five year old.

"Fine," He groaned, following her inside.

"Wow..." She gasped, looking around. There was a huge room. It had a red carpeted floor, with a huge bookshelf in one corner. There was a wooden table in the middle of the room, with four wooden chairs around it. There were wooden stairs in the other corner. "What's upstairs?" She asked. Ben shrugged. Realizing this meant they were going upstairs he said quickly,

"It's probably nothing. Just some old stuff."

"Ben, if you don't let me go upstairs, I won't talk to you ever again, even if you fell down on your knees and begged!"

"Okay," he sighed. "Let's go."

Mal gave him a smile, and Ben couldn't help but smile back. It faded when half way up the stairs she tripped on her boots and stumbled backwards, hitting her head on the bottom step before lying unconcious on the floor.

"Mal!" Ben yelled, rushing to pick her up. Blood streamed out of her head and without thinking he took her in his arms and started running towards the closest hospital.

The looks on other people's faces were priceless. Ben was sure they were wondering why the king was running around carrying his girlfriend. But he didn't care at the time. He had been right. If only Mal had listened to him and they'd be doing something else, probably watching a movie in his room.

Ben got there in time. Mal was taken to a room, and he was requested to stay outside. He sat down on one of the chairs next to an old man. The man turned to look at him.

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?" He asked.

Ben, too stressed to call his parents or Mal's friends, was glad to talk to someone. "It's about someone I love more than anything in the world. She did something that I tried to prevent her from, because it was dangerous. She hit her head, and the doctors are with her."

The old man placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she's going to be alright. If she loves you, she won't leave you so soon." Ben smiled, reassured.

Just then the door opened, and the doctor stood there. "She's fine."

Ben let out a huge breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and he ran into the room.

Mal was lying on a bed, bandage wrapped around her head and her eyes closed. He took her hand and gently spoke her name. "Mal, wake up."

The doctor came inside, and shook his head. "I was about to tell you. She's in a coma. I'm sorry, but she'll be awake in a week or so." He left the room.

A tear slipped down Ben's cheek. He wiped it off and looked at Mal. He squeezed her hand lightly, hoping her eyes would open and she'd be smiling up at him. But she didn't. He reached for his phone to call her friends, but pulled his hand back- he decided he wanted to be alone with Mal.

He stroked her cheek, before leaning in and kissing it. He pulled back, resting his back against the very uncomfortable chair.

"Ben?"

Ben recognized that voice. It was usually clear and sweet, but now it was only a little whisper so that Ben barely heard it. He looked down, to find Mal, her eyes open, her pink lip curled into a small smile.

"Mal...you're awake?" He smiled while bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. She blushed.

"I'm so sorry Ben...I should've listened. I-"

"Its okay Mal," He told her. "All that matters is you."

She smirked. "So when are we going there again?"


	13. Match-Makers

_Pinksakura271 requested this by PM. I hope you like it!_

Lonnie knocked on Mal and Evie's door, her face pale with worry. She knew Mal and Ben were hanging out at her dorm, while the others were outside somewhere. She could've asked Evie or Audrey for help as well, but Mal was the only one available at the moment.

When no one answered, Lonnie twisted the knob on the door.

She gasped at what she saw.

Ben and Mal were standing in the middle of the floor. Ben's hand was wrapped around Mal's lower back, the other hand fisted in her hair. Mal's hands were tangled in his hair, and they were heavily making out with eachother.

Lonnie cleared her throat, in an attempt to tell them that she was present in the room.

They pulled away quickly, adjusting their hair and clothes. Their faces were red, either from lack of oxygen or from the embarrasment of being caught- Lonnie wasn't sure which.

"Hey Lonnie!" Mal said, a little louder than she intended to, completely breathless. "What brings you here?"

Mal felt annoyed, but she swallowed it and tried to be all nice and cheery when all she wanted to do was scream.

Ben smiled a greeting and loosely wrapped his arm around Mal's shoulder. "Anything you needed, Lonnie?"

Lonnie nodded foolishly. "Yeah, I'm sorry I interupted you guys with...uh...whatever you were doing, but I needed your help."

"Sure!" Mal said, her voice back to normal now.

"I-I think I like Jay," Lonnie admitted, her face blushing pink. Mal and Ben were shocked, but they nodded for her to continue. "I want to ask him out."

"Then go for it," Ben smiled at her reassuringly.

"But I'm scared," Lonnie protested, "Jay's a flirt. I've seen him flirt with loads of girls. I...I just want to be with him, with the knowledge that he isn't cheating on me."

"You sound like Audrey," Ben chuckled. Mal pushed him lightly, to make him realize how he sounded like to Lonnie. He hung his head in apology, and the girl nodded.

"Ben," Lonnie continued, "can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go and ask Jay what type of girl he goes for?"

"Uh...sure," Ben smiled, always ready to help his friends.

He hugged Mal.

Lonnie envied her. She had a boyfriend who cared for her and supported her.

Ben patted Lonnie's shoulder, and then grabbed his jacket that was lying in a heap in the corner of the room. He put it on and left the room.

"What were you and Ben doing before I got here?" Lonnie asked, her smile mysterious.

"Oh..." Mal blushed, "nothing..."

* * *

"So...Jay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah?" He'd found Jay in his room, trying to brush the tangles out of his long hair.

"Are you still flirting with the girls? No girlfriend yet?"

"Oh, not yet," Jay sighed as he pulled at a tangle.

"What type of girl do you wanna date?" Ben asked, hoping his words didn't sound unusual.

"Where's this coming from?"

"Curiousity," Ben smiled.

"Hmm..." Jay thought for a moment, "someone who is kind, friendly, brave, and not afraid to break out of her shell and explore the world."

"Okay then," the King smiled and left the room.

 _Jay, I think I found the girl for you._

* * *

"So what do you think? Will she ask him?" Mal asked Ben excitedly the next morning.

"She should," Ben thought for a moment, "from what Jay told me, I think they're the perfect match."

They made their way over to Jay's locker, where they saw Lonnie approaching him. She looked behind at them nervously, but then walked over to Jay.

"Hey Jay," she greeted, putting a smile on her face.

"Hi, Lonnie," Jay smirked as he leaned against a locker door.

"So...I was thinking..." He looked at her, waiting for her to continue, "...maybe you want to hang out today?"

Jay's smirk turned into a wide smile and he nodded, "Sure, how about after school today?"

"Y-yeah," Lonnie stammered, her cheeks a dark shade of red.

"I'll pick you up at 4," Jay told her.

Lonnie nodded and was about to leave when he blurted out, "I like you, Lonnie."

She smiled and blushed, or blushed and smiled, it didn't matter. "I like you too Jay," she said in a rush, but clear enough.

Lonnie walked away, leaving Jay with a dazed look on his face.

"I told you!" Ben smiled.

"Fine," Mal sighed, and kissed him, though very happy for her friends.


	14. Just One Look

As Ben had said and thought many times, Mal was beautiful. Emerald green eyes, pale skin, those plump pink lips that lit up the whole world when they smiled. He loved the way she twirled her purple hair with one finger- so adorable, just like her. And he made it really obvious to all the other guys that she was his and his alone.

And so, one day, Mal opened the door to her room to find her boyfriend sitting on her bed, arms crossed, a stubborn look on his face.

"Ben?" she asked, slipping her bag off her shoulder and hanging it on a nearby chair. She unwound the purple scarf she wore that day from her pale, white neck, and placed it on the wooden table before walking over to him and eyeing him up and down. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you ask your new _friend?"_ Ben emphasized the word 'friend' to tell Mal who he was talking about.

"You mean Derek?" she asked, sitting beside him. He didn't look at her.

"Yeah. _Him,"_ he said, the words echoing in the room long after he said it. "He was flirting with you. I saw. And you didn't do anything to stop it."

"Oh, come on Ben, he was just being nice," Mal reached out and took hold of his hand. He looked down at their clasped hands, as if they didn't mean anything. She flushed and slithered her hand out of his like a dead fish.

"I've heard better excuses from Audrey," he said stiffly, avoiding eye contact.

"No, believe me," she pleaded, "he was just asking if I was fitting in and if my art projects were going well. That's it."

"You were standing so close to eachother," Ben pointed out, focusing on the silver zipper of her jacket instead of looking directly at her.

"Please, Ben," Mal said, trying to make eye contact with him. "He didn't mean anything by it, honestly."

Ben shook his head, stood up and went for the door. He was just about to twist the knob when someone grabbed his arm. "Let me g-" He turned to look at her.

Her green eyes were big, round, and glassy, her lips were drooping downwards, and her nose twiched only slightly. She looked so...so hurt. There was no way he could stay mad at her for long.

And without thinking further he scooped her in his arms, showering her with kisses and words of reassurance. Mal had, unknowingly, managed to convince him with only one look.

* * *

" _Just look as if your, your heart is about to break_ ," Mal had told Jane once.

She wasn't foriegn in using that look against Ben. As he had always told her: "I would travel to the other side of the world for you, just to make you smile. My heart breaks when you're sad." She always used that to her advantage. In fact...

"Ben, can I have your strawberry shake, please, please, please?" Mal wrapped her arms around his neck as she crawled into his lap, smiling sweetly. "Mine's finished, and I let Evie have the last one."

"I'm really very sorry Mal, but I'm really exhausted from all the meetings I've attended today," he looked at her apologetically.

"I can tell. You're sweating," Mal said.

"What?" Ben asked, feeling in his hair and rubbing the back of his neck anoxiously.

"I'm joking silly," she laughed. "But can I have your shake? I even said 'please' three times."

Ben sighed. "Mal..."

Her eyebrows started to rise.

"Mal, please don't give me that look. You know it makes me feel bad."

Her nose flared slightly.

"I'm not giving in...no matter what."

Her lip curled.

"I...ugh, fine." He sighed again, handing his cup to her. She gave him a small smile before grabbing another straw and dunking it in the cup.

"Since you've always given me what I wanted...why don't we share?" Ben perked up and the two sat back in the comfort of eachother's arms.

Somehow, half of the drink tasted _much_ better than all of it.

* * *

The door to Ben's room slowly opened, and a purple haired girl entered, looking around, very concerned. "Ben?" she whispered, waiting for his reply.

"Hey," he smiled weakly.

Looking at his condition she worriedly rushed to him, only to be stopped by him when he raised his hand. "Don't (cough)...come cl-(cough)...closer. Or...y-(cough) you'll get sick."

Ben grabbed the water bottle and took a few sips, before placing it beside him and looking at her.

"Ben, trust me. I don't care if I'll get sick. You've always taken care of me."

"I-"

"Its my turn to look after you now."

Then she gave him a look. A look he was very familiar with. A look that he never wanted to see on her beautiful face. Green eyes went round, and her pink lips pouted.

Ben sighed, his throat sore as he did. _Why must she be so irrestible_? "Fine."

He let her take care of him for the rest of the day, getting him everything he asked for, making sure he took his medicines, and much more.

At the end of the day, when Ben felt much better, he told his girlfriend, "I wish I could kiss you right now, but then you'll catch my cold."

Mal laughed, and leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't mind at all if I catch it from you."

She stood at the door, about to leave, when she said, "Goodnight, Bennyboo. Get well soon."

And these were only a few of the occasions when Mal managed to convince Ben to do anything with just a twist of her face. Seriously, he'd spoiled her rotten.


	15. Note

Hello, everyone. Hope you're all doing well. So, most of you have probably forgotten about me, some of you are newer Descendants fans and never knew I ever existed, but this is addressed to all those who were avid readers of my work and were anticipating a new upload. I'll be sincere with you all. To start this off, I'll apologize for not uploading at all for almost a year now. I've been busy with school, exams and such. And this is a common excuse by fanfiction authors, but this is the truth. Aside from that, I'm just not into Descendants anymore. Don't take this the wrong way, watching it will always bring nostalgia and memories, but I've developed new hobbies, interests e.t.c Today, all of a sudden, my neglected fanfics came to my mind and I was like, why not read those? I was quite, quite disappointed with my work. I noticed spelling mistakes, short paragraphs, childish descriptions and the most annoying, the wrong use of "your". While I have always excelled in writing, I just feel like my old work was not the best. After reading my fanfics, I opened one of my notebooks and went through an essay I wrote. It came to me that my writing has improved, but my love for Descendants has crumbled. And here's something my readers never knew; when I joined in December of 2015 and started writing, I was only 11 years old. Yes, _that_ young. I'll start high school in August and while I know I'm still pretty young, I don't want to continue fanfiction any more. This is weird, I never knew when I started writing about Mal and Ben that I'll grow out of it in a few years. But I guess it happens, you can't really help it when you fall out of love for something. Believe me, I have tried to write chapters but either I give up, grow tired of writing, or don't like it at all. So, I've decided that I won't continue my fanfictions. They'll not be deleted and will still be out there. You guys can have all the fun you want writing alternate endings for my discontinued stories. No, don't credit me, or private message me asking if its ok to continue, just publish your own version.

Again, I'm really apologetic.

Goodbye everyone, stay safe and healthy. And smile, it looks good on you :)


End file.
